In the Moonlight
by Missglitterystars
Summary: One night while looking at the moonlight, Jemima finds herself talking to someone she least expected. Jemima X Tugger
1. Jemima and Rum Tum Tugger

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Summary: One night while looking at the moonlight, Jemima finds herself talking to someone she least expected. Jemima X Tugger

The sun had just set and night had fallen across the sky. The stars twinkled and the moon shone brightly. Jemima sat on the hill top watching the moon with her tail flicking ever other moment. She closed her eyes as the wind gently blew around and caressed her. Leaves twirled all around her and she giggled. She lifted her paws in the wind and began to dance like she never had done before. Jemima let the wind carry her and it felt amazing. Jemima almost felt like she was floating as she continued. The wind died and Jemima floated back to the ground smiling. She had never felt that amazing.

"Pretty impressive," said a voice.

Jemima turned around and saw Rum Tum Tugger standing behind her. He had one paw on his hip and he had the other paw lifted near his face so he could look at it. "What are you doing here?" Jemima asked as she puffed out her chest.

"Easy there kitten! I was just doing my nightly rounds."

"I'm not a kitten!"

Rum Tum Tugger grinned as he ruffled her fur. "Hehe, sorry."

Jemima calmed down and then she went to go look at the moon again. "Why are you out here Jemima? You should be asleep!"

"I don't want to sleep."

"Tomorrow is your big day though! Your mate has been chosen."

"What if I want to pick?"

Rum Tum Tugger laughed at innocent Jemima. "You can't pick a mate! Your mate is chosen for you. It's tradition! TRADITION!"

Jemima froze. So, she had no choice. "Look, you weren't supposed to find out until tomorrow that I was going to be your mate. I was just so excited that I had to share it with you," Tugger continued.

Jemima looked at Tugger and her eyes widened. "You?" She turned away.

Rum Tum Tugger looked at her and turned her face so she could see him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "It won't be all that bad," he wiped away her tears.

"I have no choice though."

Rum Tum Tugger sat down next to Jemima and wrapped his arm around her. "Jemima, who looked after you when you were a young kitten?" he asked.

"You did."

"Who taught you the ways of the tribe and protected you from harm?"

"You did."

"Who encouraged you to speak to the moon?"

"You did."

"And who sees the beauty in everyone and everything? Tell me which cat does."

"Me."

Tugger took Jemima's paws and gazed into her eyes. "Then maybe you can see the beauty in me. Maybe you can see the possibility of love and loving me. The beauty and the power of love."

Jemima touched Tugger's paw and she stroked it. "I'm sorry Tugger, I'm sorry," she softly cried.

Tugger nuzzled her cheek and pulled her close to him. She lay her head on his heart and she could hear it beating. She looked up to the moon and then into Tugger's eyes. The moonlight shone in them. Out of nowhere, the moon began to call to her. The moon was telling her everything was going to be all right. She nuzzled Tugger and then stroked his face with her paws. She licked his nose and Tugger kissed her. They spent the entire night underneath the moonlight. The moonlight brought them together and it always would.


	2. Together Forever

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

It was the night of Jemima's mating ceremony. She was so excited and she was so nervous. Part of her felt relieved knowing that she would be with someone she cared about and loved. Together they would be perfect.

The ceremony was put off until the moon rose into the sky. The power of the moonlight had brought Tugger and Jemima together, and it would be like that forever.

Most of the cats were excited about the event. Everyone except for one cat. Bombalurina. She was jealous and bitter and she was in love with Tugger. Everyone knew that, even Jemima. When Bombalurina had heard the news, she disappeared from the tribe. Her heart was shattered and she would never be with Tugger. Tugger wasn't surprised by the news of her disappearance. She came on to strong for him and he didn't like that.

The moon was in the sky. The cats all crawled out from all over the place. Jemima was looking at the moon. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She wished her mother could have been here to see her ceremony, but her mother was long gone. Her mother had passed away a long time ago. So instead of her mother giving her away, Demeter was instead. Demeter had been like a second mother to Jemima and Demeter did not agree with Bombalurina's antics. It was not often there was a mating ceremony.

Old Deuteronomy stood next to Rum Tum Tugger and he smiled nervously. It was time for him to settle down and to start a family. Was this what he wanted? Of course.

The moon shone down on Jemima and Demeter as they slowly made their way up to Rum Tum Tugger and Old Deuteronomy. The cats softly stroked Jemima as she walked past them. Jemima paused at her friend Victoria and gave her a hug. Victoria squeeked and turned pink.

"Friends, family, we welcome you to the ceremony. The mating ceremony of Jemima and Rum Tum Tugger. Thank you all for coming. Who gives Jemima to Rum Tum Tugger?"

"I do," smiled Demeter as she handed Jemima away.

Tugger gave Jemima a trademark smile and took her hand and brought her close to him. Old Deuteronomy smiled at the younger cats. "Jemima, raise your right paw."

Jemima slowly raised it and looked at Tugger. "Recite the pledge."

"I, Jemima of the Jellicle Tribe, promise to love and honor and cherish Rum Tum Tugger for the rest of my life and beyond. Through the good times and the bad. You have my heart and soul forever."

"Now you Rum Tum Tugger."

"I, Rum Tum Tugger of the Jellicle Tribe promise to love and honor and cherish Jemima for the rest of my life and beyond. Through the good times and the bad. You have my heart and soul forever."

Old Deuteronomy put their hands together and raised it up in the moonlight. "Your mother would be so proud of you," whispered Old Deuteronomy as he held back tears.

Jemima smiled as did Tugger. "I now pronounce you as official mates."

Jemima playfully licked Tugger's cheek and he went to kiss her. He laughed and she playfully swatted at his tail. He lifted her face so that she would face him and he kissed her. Tugger offered her his arm and she accepted it and they went to join the other cats for fun and games and dancing.


End file.
